Your Peregrinus: A Severus Snape Tale
by Evilism
Summary: Post OotP. Snape's dual role as Potions Master and Voldemort's Death Eater takes it toll on him. Haunted by fear and dread, he finds solace in writing and unburdens his turmoil on another. The receipient? Someone whom he loathes. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

__________________________________________________________________

Dear Stranger: A Severus Snape Tale.

__________________________________________________________________

          The tall, raw-boned, dark-haired man buried his head in his arms. The black sleeves of his flowing robes crinkled as his head made contact with his elbows. His mouth was not displaying its usual sneer, but instead, it was twisted into a smile of anguish_. It is Valentines Day, but the company that I'm having right now invokes no warmness within me._ Alone in his chilly, dungeon-like office, Professor Severus Snape was visited by his banes. Memories of childhood tormentors, an abusive parent and a certain quartet of Marauders brought snarls of agony to his thin lips. _I smile for the happiness that I've never felt. I laugh at the bleakness of my empty life. Cheers, for the lost wizard, Severus Snape, myself_

_******************._

_          It was Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, remained an unassuming, bespectacled boy who had grown even more over the summer. Mrs Weasley had smiled delightedly, when he visited the Weasleys at The Burrow, for he was not as pitifully underweight as before. The Order's members were constantly sneaking 'edible mail' to him, leaving Uncle Vernon perplexed over how Harry could've grown, considering that they only fed him Brussels sprouts. Mad Eyed Moony was the worst, with his cakes, Exploding Chocolate Frogs, and Sugar Mice. Tonks came in a close second by mailing boxes of candy that would horrify Hermione's dentists parents._

          Ronald Weasley, on the other hand, became even ganglier than before, if it was possible. His lankiness made him the constant target for the nickname 'flamingo', by his sister Ginny. But as Fred and George sagely put it, 'Trelawney' would be a better name. Understandably, Ron protested till his neck was flushed scarlet. 

          Hermione Granger neither lost her bushy brown hair or her hunger for knowledge. And she was never shy about flaunting her superior intelligence in Harry and Ron's blank faces. Her teeth might be smaller, and more aligned, and she had grown into an admirable young lady, but she remained Hermione Granger. No jaw-dropping gorgeousness that would turn heads or cause temporary loss of words like Fleur Delacour the half Veela, of course, but pleasant to look at, nonetheless. That was Hermione Granger. 

          Before the tale proceeds, a little background should be painted, about the events that took place in the past year since the death of Sirius. The year after, while Harry was in his sixth year, Voldemort's attacks became bolder, more constant. Snape, a Death Eater shielded by his skilfulness at Occlumency, was able to pass invaluable information to Dumbledore and The Order of The Phoenix. But recently, the fallen wizard's plans were foiled too frequently, and such carelessness by the Order had aroused suspicions that there might be an insider among the Death Eaters. Currently, the situation was extremely critical, and Snape believed that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort questioned his loyalty. 

          Caught between his job as Potions Master at Hogwarts, and a member of the Death Eaters' meetings, Snape's perseverance was crumbling. He was torn between his allegiance to Dumbledore, the man who gave him a second chance, and his hatred and fear of being an undercover ally to Voldemort. Complaining or any hint of refusal to serve as a spy would result in the dreaded disappointment from Hogwart's Head. 

*******************

          Snape threw his head back, and felt his greasy mane swish through the air. Valentine's Day is overrated, he thought sadistically. His father never once showed his mother any affection, whether on Valentine's Day or any other day. The shouts, bellows and pleas still raged in Snape's head during unguarded moments. 

          He glanced down, and his ebony eyes fell on a pile of parchments that was the finished homework of his class. A particularly lengthy one caught his orbs, and he recognised the neat handwriting in a second. It belonged to a girl who knew everything. Everything but how Severus Snape was feeling, the mask of his sour expression.

          _She knows about the Order, he thought pensively. His bony hand was halfway across his desk, about to grasp a roll of spare parchment. _She has annoyed me for so long……she and her long, snooping nose. Doesn't she ever get tired of raising that arm of hers? That insufferable know-it-all.__

_          But the fact that she knew about the Order, and their works, stayed in his mind. Even more prominent was that Hermione was undeniably a brainy student, with remarkable logic and level-headedness. For a while, Snape idly toyed with the idea of telling her how he felt, how he was imprisoned in a world of double-crossing, how he put his forsaken life on the line each time he responded to the Dark Lord's summoning_. Dumbledore thinks that I am the perfect wizard for the job. A highly skilled Legilimen, he said. But we both know that it is because I have nothing to lose._ _It would give her nightmares, to know what I am caught in_. __She deserves it, after all the headache she gave me. How dare she use a disarming spell on me during her Third Year? She will wake up sweating, if, for a moment, she was allowed into my mind. For a strange reason, the visualization brought a rare, amused smile to his gaunt face. He reached for a quill, and took a deep breath. _

          Dear Hermione Granger,

          I am a friend. Do not be afraid, but if you doubt my honour, the password is "Xineohp Eht Fo Redro". Being the intelligent person that you are, I have no doubt that you will understand what it means. You owe me my peace, and so, I have come to claim the debt. What I am about to tell you, may either satisfy your gluttony, or reduce you to the broken figure that I now am. It is not yours to decide. Oh no. It is mine. You will be hearing from me……..soon.

          A Stranger

____________________________________________________________

Em: Hello there! If you've read this, you simply MUST tell me what you think about it. But one thing, I ask of you. No flames, okay? I've had enough of those to last me two and a half lifetimes. =P


	2. Caritas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. (Like you don't know that =) )

_____________________________________________________________________

**OWL POST NO.1**

**STATUS: SENT.**

_____________________________________________

          He sealed the letter in a plain brown envelope, making sure that none of the contents showed through. But as soon as Hermione's name was written across its faded front, he picked the letter up by the tips of his long fingers, and strode over to the fireplace behind his desk. Snape dangled it above the tongues of inferno, contemplating his sanity. _Am I really about to expose my horrors and desires to an infernal show-off? If this falls into the wrong hands, there will only be one word to define the outcome. Apocalypse._

The fire seemed to agree with him by leaping greedily at the edges of the letter. He stood before the incinerator, unblinking and unmoving, but his mind was very much alive. As he closed his eyes in defeat, his fingers slackened, and the letter began it journey to the heart of flames.

But something in him snapped, just before the fire's hunger was satisfied. _I have suffered in silence for too long, and someone else must share my pain!_

With the rare agility of the most skilful dueller, Snape whipped out his wand, and shouted, "_Efflo__ caminusio!", causing a rush of water and air to surge through his fireplace, and the afore-said fire hissed spitefully as it passed.  _

With trembling fingers, Snape picked partially-burnt letter up, and laid it on his desk to dry. The night sky had now darkened, but the brightness of Hogwarts remained, assisted by the many rose-coloured lights that illuminated the haunted sky. Even the gloominess of dusk had to give way to the many scented candles burning on school grounds. He sniffed contemptuously, as a faraway giggle was emitted by a simpering girl_. He reached for a goblet of Renovamus Plasm, and carefully allowed a few ounces of the pearly blue substance to drip onto letter. As it gradually restored itself, finishing with a drying trick, Snape's eyes glittered._

_          He walked to the owlery, wrapping a piece of thick cloth around his right arm as he went. At long last, Snape's eyes found the creature that was about to become his partner-in-crime, a ragged bird who, in its prime, was the master of the skies, triumphing even over the notorious hawks. If an owl was able of expressions, this one was downright haughty. Oscen the Great Horned Owl snapped viciously at anyone, regardless of man or animal. It only answered to the one who saved him when his right eye was ripped out, as a result of a death-fight with an equally ferocious Golden Eagle. In a way, the owl reminded Snape of Mad-Eye Moony.___

Oscen fluttered to Snape, and settled its long talons on his right arm.The sword-like claws would rip his flesh out, his arm wasn't protected by the cloth. The both of them never exchanged a word, but Oscen understood what his task was, when Snape pointed his finger at a girl who was lounging lazily on the grass by the lake. 

Snape watched with mixed feelings as Oscen took flight, and headed towards Hermione. His black robes camouflaged him nicely, as he witnessed the letter dropped into her lap. 

_        Valentines Day. How I look forward to it. Maybe I will take a walk now………and blast some rose bushes. He smiled. _One letter a day, Hermione. We shall see how you take it, my insufferable know-it-all. __

************************

          "So, what did Vicky say?" asked Ron nosily, as he eyed the envelope that Hermione held in her right hand. The unbreakable trio were sprawled on the grass by the lake. Dateless but happy, they joked and jeered about the other's lack of suitors. In Harry's case, it was more of choosing to be single. The girls who approached him only wanted a repeated account of a Voldemort-encounter, while others like Pansy simply came up to sneer at his scarred face. Cho was in her element, frolicking and twirling with her fifth beau in an unoccupied rose bush.

          Hermione, though possessing a wonderful personality and even more exceptional brains, was finding herself unpursued, not that she minded. Ever since she made her entrance as Victor Krum's partner for the Yule Ball during her fourth year, she had become his unofficial girlfriend, although she insisted that he was only her pen-pal. Only Harry knew that the bond between Hermione and Krum was chastely platonic, at least on her part. Tired of dismissing rumours about her love life, she unwisely allowed them to circulate. Unfortunately, this meant that most boys didn't bother to pay her a glance, as they felt sure that they could not compete with the Bulgarian seeker. Of course, if they truly liked her, they would not have minded the Krum factor………

Ron neither liked Padma Patil, nor did he bothered about her sister, Parvati. Like any other teenage male, he, too, had his share of crushes, but despite that, he only carried a torch for one. Regrettably, his refusal to acknowledge the strong feelings he felt for a certain Gryffindor was his downfall. 

          Hermione pursed her lips angrily, and tucked it into her pocket without so much as giving Ron a glance. "It's Victor, not Vicky," she snapped impatiently, causing Harry to hide a smile at the look on Ron's face.  "Get that piece of elementary information into that head of yours, would you?"

"Whatever," replied Ron, as he flushed scarlet. "Aren't you going to open it now? Maybe it's a special edition or something, you know, it's Valentines today, so maybe this one's extra mushy."

To his surprise, Hermione broke into tears. She had always been emotional, but crying because of a little teasing was unheard of. Naturally, the two boys immediately pasted expressions of bewilderedness on their faces.

"What the-" began Ron, as he hastily fumbled for a handkerchief, only to find a wad of used tissues. He offered it to her, nonetheless. Harry sprang to his feet and took out a woolly rag, a gift from Dobby. Hermione accepted that one.

"Victor is sick," she mumbled thickly. "He fell off his broom during practice, and can you believe the impact? Broken ribs, but he survived. But the worst is," she sniffed, as she shook with sobs. "They're covering it up. He begged me not to tell anyone, and only those who attended that practice knew. Do you know that Victor felt as though he was hit by something before he fell? But everyone's saying that his incompetence caused it. How stupid," she wept. 

Ron frowned, as he patted her back awkwardly. "Blimey, that IS stupidity! What for? What hit him? Hey, maybe he just wants attention…"

          Harry was deep in thought, and when he finally spoke, his voice reeked of bitterness. "I don't think Krum imagined it. It might be Voldemort's intervention.  He was close to us, kind of. Maybe, it's like a warning. The Triwizard Champions? Cedric was the first to die. Now Krum almost saw Death and his Scythe. Voldemort might be trying to say something."

Hermione brushed the tears away from her eyes, and her hand quivered as she took out the letter. "I haven't thought of that," she breathed, with a touch of envy. "Perhaps you're right, Harry. This letter," she threw the letter on the ground, frightened. "This didn't come from Victor."

            Ron poked a tentative finger at the letter, and Harry noticed that he was a shade lighter. "Do you really think that You-Know-Who sent this?"

          Hermione's voice trembled, but she said, "Of course not, silly. The sender is He Who Must Not Be Named."

          Harry had to smile at her words. Even such moments cannot suppress Hermione's annoying cynicism, but that was one of the many reasons why he liked her. Ron rolled his eyes, and tried to act unconcerned. "Oh, well," he said loudly, "maybe it's a chain letter. We should throw it away, really."

          "No!" gasped Hermione and she gave Ron a look that would silence even the most vocal baby mandrake. "Are you mad? You're over-reacting, because for all you know, this might be from my parents or something."

          "Yeah, right," muttered Ron. "As if they'd use such creepy envelopes," But he did not argue after that.

          Harry handed the letter to Hermione, his emerald eyes shining with defiance. "It's yours, so it's up to you," he said. Ron snorted, but he consented. 

          Hermione nodded, and flicked a strand of hair away from her face with an impatient gesture. "Mine," she repeated. Her eyes trailed the foreign, unrecognized handwriting that spelled her very name. A faint scent of burnt paper wafted treacherously in the air, but it showed no signs of any contact with fire. Snape never did things by halves. "It's mine."

          Her eyes widened, as she read its frank, blunt contents. "It-it's from a _Stranger! And he knows about __The Order Of The Phoenix!"_

**************************

          Snape returned to his office, but he did not bother to relight the fire. The dark Mark on his arm stung, but he ignored it. When the pain became too intense to overlook, he ripped the sleeves of his robes away from his arm, and his eyes became hard and fearful. It was glowing like a sinister reminder of what would befall him, should he break his allegiance to the Dark Lord. _Sometimes,_ he thought, his face livid with fear, _I would prefer to tear this limb away from my body. At least, I would not be bound bodily to Him. _

_          His wand was only a reach away, and he could easily prepare an Obtorpescio Potion that would render his nerves senseless, as the ripping was performed. But his hand stayed, as his mind negligently wandered towards his secret tryst. His mouth curved into a bitter smile, as her face shoved itself into his consciousness. _

          Somehow, for unexplained reasons, it gave his afflicted spirit a firm boost. He clutched his right hand with his left, and waited for the pain to pass before laying his fingers on his falcon-feathered quill. _A second one to my insufferable know-it-all. With his teeth clenched, and beetle-black eyes expelling frost, he began to write._

          Snape became consumed with his letter, the way Dark Arts absorbed his soul. He was hooked. And as he wrote, with fast, passionate strokes, his heart, which had never fluttered because of a _girl, broke its tradition, for the first time. It was untimely to consider his feelings as or love, but never too early to call it _interest._ _

*************************

          Hermione read the letter twice, her heart thumping to a rhythm that reminded her of Harry's battle with the Hungarian Horn-Tail. _How in the name of Merlin does he know my name? But the letter struck a chord within her, and although she was rendered numb with fear, she felt as though………she knew him. _Or her_, she thought. _No need to assume that a boy sent this_, she told herself. __I owed him something? His peace? Who is he, this Stranger? Worse thing is, I'm intrigued…..I think. _

          If Snape wanted to rob Hermione of her serenity, he had succeeded, hands down. As she laid in her bed that very night, Hermione could not take her mind off the Stranger. For the days to come, she would be having even more sleepless nights. 

          And somewhere, in a particularly frigid office in Hogwarts, a long-suffering man with untameable, greasy hair fell asleep on his half-finished work.

___________________________________________________________

**OMG! Thank you for reviewing my story! **

**Vanyaria**** Darkshadow: It means "ORDER OF THE PHOENIX". Thank you!!**

**Potts: Oh, thanx!**

**KDarkMaiden: OMG! I loved your review! **

**Meg, Lady Nessa Fefalas, sosweet22: Wow….**

**I-Love-Snape: Hey, cool name! Exactly how I feel.**

**Antagonistcally****-Yours: Yep! Very out of character for him, eh? *smiles evilly***

**Shiv5468: Dark and bitter Snapes are our favourites. =P**

**AND**

**Mrs.shigwa.cobain: I know you reviewed, but I can't find it! Did you review the first version or what?**

**Whitewolf****: I must thank you…You're the first reviewer, even though it didn't appear on the reviews page. **


	3. Amator

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

____________________________________________________________________

**OWL POST NO.2**

**STATUS: SENT AND RECEIVED.**

____________________________________________________________________

_Dear Hermione,_

_          Do not widen your eyes in surprise upon receiving this. I have said that you shall be hearing from me, and this Stranger never breaks his word. Especially if it is made to a creature like you….._

_           Is your rose-tinted life as peachy as ever? No worries, nothing, no one_ to haunt your dreams? How delightful, my dear. Now, about you.__

_          Have you never felt The Calling? An irresistible force offering your despondent soul an escapade? Well, I have, and I accepted the offer. Sad to say, it was a decision that I regret. Unfortunately, there is no way out of hell for me. Choose wisely, my dear. I was your age, when I immersed myself in the forbidden lore and company that led me to Him. You have your options nicely laid out in neat columns, but mine was scattered like corpses in a battlefield. _

_          Hermione Granger,_

_          You continue to astound me with your natural ability to invoke hatred and abhorrence. I've met the disgustingly unpleasant child, shook hands (a figure of speech) with an intolerably superior girl, and now, I'm just looking forward to meet the woman. Just to see what sort of abominable monster that you'll turn out to be.     _

_            When the Final __Battle__ is over, and should I be freed from the sanguinary being whose head I bow to, I will still have one last task left. You have given me too much. That is a compliment, my dear. Not as much as Him, but I cannot dismiss you. You tore my dignity away, along with the scum that you live with. When all is over, we shall meet, eye to eye, face to face. It is then, that you will look at me and think of me as the author of your letters. Not as the broken, hated man that I am. If you consider this a threat, I will not oppose you._

_Your_ Peregrinus.__

_Ps: Of course, if you're as smart as you claim to be, I would not remain your peregrinus for a long time………… _

_____________________________________________________________

** Woohoo! More reviews!**

***peregrinus means 'stranger'**


	4. Depereo

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**__________________________________________________**

**OWL POST NO.3**

**STATUS: SENT AND RECEIVED.**

____________________________________________________________

_Dear Hermione,_

_          Dire times, don't you think? My vigour fails, as He gets stronger. Yesterday's gathering was filled with deception, grovelling, and lies. Even my so-called shield is starting to fade. One day, I will never make it back from a meeting. But if I…..perish, never miss me, dear girl. It's simply not worth it. Let me miss you instead.  _

_          You're less vocal in classes now and paler too. But Hermione, this I have to ask: Is your arm forever dangling itself above that puffed-up head of yours? Do your traumatized teachers a favour, would you? Shut up. It should be simpler than raking a brush through that hair of yours……._

_           And a little sparrow came to me just yesterday, Hermione. Can you guess what it said? 10 points to Gryffindor if you can……Forget it. This is the one time that you would have to say, "I don't know". Those blessed words. Especially when they come from those renegade lips of yours._

_          The little brown bird….let's name him Buttercup, shall we? Buttercup told me that you planned to take my letters to your Headmaster. But you see, little girl, there is a minor inconvenience there. Miniscule, really. I cannot allow it. Simply unquestionable. These letters are meant for your eyes only, as it was you who disrupted my peace. You and your unquenchable thirst for knowledge. You and your interfering nose, your thieving fingers. Yes, my darling abomination, I do know about that. You dared to hurt me, for the sake of an outlaw. You couldn't keep that mouth of yours shut, or that hand of yours down. _

_           So, my dear, surely you would understand why I charmed these letters? Oh, no, I can't tell you what charm. I apologise. Sincerely. Whole-heartedly. It is a very rare usage of magic…….I had a hand in its creation, and I'm not about to let you into my lore. Not until we are one…..in mind, at least._

_Still Your Peregrinus…..unfortunately._

_Ps: A certain sparrow chirped to me that you had been shooting your Potions Master some very 'odd' looks. One thing that you should know, Hermione My Hermione, is that I'd hate to share your….affections with another man._

_Pss_: The little brown bird also whispered that you kept my letters under your pillow. Is that true, my dear?__

_********************************_

          Ron looked up from the letter, and blinked. "But Hermione," he protested. "This letter's from my Mum!! And what stalker are you talking about? Mum only asked you if you liked the sweater she sent you last week. Don't tell me that you're going to take my Mum's letter to Dumbledore!"

          Hermione glared at Ron, snatched the letter back from him and stuffed it forcefully into her pocket. "I don't know what you're playing at Ron, or should I say, Peregrinus," she snapped, though her hands were trembling. She prayed that it was either Harry or Ron who had been playing the malicious hoax on her. _But…..what if they weren't? What if this…Stranger really does exist?_ Hermione could almost hear the cogs in her head turning.

           How did he know that she had, indeed been darting some peculiar looks at Snape? "But this is one sick trick, and I DON'T KEEP YOUR LETTERS UNDER MY PILLOW!"

__________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: Please tell me that someone is reading. **

**Here's my say to my past readers (in order of date)**

**Lady Nessa Fefalas, I this fic getting too dark or something? Hey, I know that most ppl luv humour/romance, but I'm not a funny person like U! ****xSnapeLoverx****, Wow! Thanx 4 saying that this is original! Wow…**Walking Enigma,** whoopsie! I failed 2 surprise U**….Greek Goddess1,** Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Yeah, sometimes I just hate that cheerful, perky chirp. ****Tomgurlz77, No complaints is the best complaint! **KDarkMaiden******, Muah! ****I-Love-Snape, There! Now you have Herm's response! **Deathsoul-shinigami**, what should I say? Umm….Is this insight enough? ****Juice Does Good, Ooooh! Keep reading, pwease! ****Silent Cobra, Uh-oh! Sorry for the short chappie! Don't stay mad at me, ok? I don't write lengthy chappies to make your reading easier! ****Da** Bomb**, ja ne to you! **OrganizedChaos1982**, Here's more! There, don't bite my head off. Nekura, Wow! Thank you!**


	5. Furor

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters.

__________________________________________________________________

**OWL POST NO.4**

**STATUS: SENT AND RECEIVED.**

**__________________________________________________________**

          "Ah………" hissed a spine-chilling voice, as its speaker's cat-like eyes gleamed with maliciousness. The vocalization was the only sound heard in deserted monastery, cutting through the still atmosphere like a blade slicing silk. "Look, my Death Eaters, now _that_ is a courageous man."

          Snape trudged towards the circle of masked wizards, feeling as though a force was dragging his legs back out of the door. Severus Snape had arrived late.

          Voldemort waved his wand to and fro lazily, and thorny creepers shot out from the concrete ground, wrapping themselves mercilessly around Snape's ankles. The Potions Master ignored the piercing needles, and forced his limbs to carry his body closer to the Dark Lord. He could easily scatter the predatory plant with a simple charm, but he kept his wand to himself. He was very well aware that the Dark Lord was testing his endurance, and his adherence. A red substance was trickling steadily out of his impaled flesh, but the black-eyed man pressed on. If he failed to take his usual position in the circle, he would never live. 

          "Still eager to join us?" Voldemort asked with mock surprise, as he flicked his wand idly. "My, my, Severus," he said, shaking his snake-like head appreciatively. "You are a persistent wizard. Green-Fingered Jennys are hard to overcome, you know," he said, referring to the emerald-green creepers that were savagely attacking Snape's skin.  As the blood-thirsty creepers fed on Snape's fluid of life, their poison-green thorns turned crimson, matching the man's now-scarlet robes.

          In days to come, Snape would recall the walk from the door of the monastery to his Master with a shudder. It was as though a pack of hyenas were gnawing on his flesh and bone, as he made the walk. But to fall before he kissed Voldemort's robes was fatal.

          "I serve you and only you, Master," gasped Snape, as he threw himself at Voldemort's feet, bloodied but determined. "I was late, that I do not deny. But Master, my loyalty to you is….eternal."

*******************************

          The sun had rise, and a shaft of golden sunlight drenched Snape's face, when he woke up. His first thought was, '_Curses! I'm late!', before he finally registered that it was Saturday. With an unsteady hand, Snape reached for the vial of Consanescio Potion, a glutinous-like liquid in hues of grey and vermillion. He gritted his teeth and shook his greasy, shoulder-length hair away from his tired visage before lifting the hems of his robes. Dried crusted blood greeted his eyes, followed by a hideous greenish swelling. The thorns were venomous. _

          Snape sighed, as last night's events presented themselves to him. He was weaker these days, like a wand that had been scratched, splintered and trodden-on, until the dragon heart-strings in its core were forced to reveal themselves. In a way, the broken wand was a sinister metaphor for Snape's current situation. Voldemort's sensitive nose was beginning to sense deception, but luckily, he was short of Death Eaters, now that Lucius, his precious 'left-hand man' was in Azkaban. 

               He had kissed his Master's robes with his unwilling lips, grovelled at the feet that he hated, and begged for his infernal life. Snape knew that he was fortunate, that Voldemort accepted his excuse of Dumbledore holding him back, without administering the shrieks-invoking Cruciatus Curse. _My body can no longer take it_, he thought. _And if I die…..before she knows….all will be wasted. And the possibility of me surviving the Final __Battle__ is dreadfully low._

          And the worst was, he was late because of Granger. She was much smarter than he thought and a lot more unrelenting too. Hermione had lurked pompously outside his office, waiting for him to emerge. When he finally did, she proceeded to question him about the various potions and concoctions that were needed in a Disguising Serum. Despite his scathing remarks and threats, she wouldn't leave until it was too late.

          _So she thinks that I used that elementary serum? How uncharacteristic of her, to make such a ridiculous assumption. And that wretched girl even dared to ask if I had been 'sending letters lately'. His mouth became grim, as he poured the Consanescio Potion over his injured legs. A vicious hissing sound that reminded him of the Dark Lord's dear Nagini was heard._

          He grimaced, and heaved his bad legs onto a pile of books lying on the ground. As he waited for the potion to work its magic on his mutilated shanks, his hand reached for a piece of parchment.

          _You've just earned yourself another letter, my dear. Perhaps we wouldn't have to wait for the __Battle__ to be over. After all, I don't want to meet you as a ghost……or a corpse._

**************************************

          "Another post?" asked Harry, when a familiar one-eyed owl dropped an envelope into his friend's lap. Her reaction was dramaturgical. Hermione, who had been chewing on a toast serenely, as she memorised the behaviours of Griffins, spat her toast out into a napkin, shut her book with a thump, and tore the envelope open with shaking fingers.

          "Blimey," said Ron, as Hermione's faced turned chalk-white. "What is it with you and your letters?"

          "Harry!" she gasped, as she threw the letter at him. "Read this!"

          But like Ron, Harry was unable to see its true contents. The Occulotio charm was very strong, and it was created to allow access only to its recipient. 

          "Fine!" snapped Hermione, as she met his confused stare. "I'll read it to you. He's gone too far this time….. I had always suspected Snape as the author, but I don't exactly have proof."

          Ron blinked. "Snape's been sending you letters? Why, that git!"

          Hermione glared at him as she smoothen the creases out carefully. _Was that a spot of blood? "I know, Ron," she said sharply. "But I said 'suspected'. There's always a chance that someone's posing as him. You know, as in an impostor's writing letters, making me think that it was Snape all along. It's not like he doesn't have any enemies, you know."_

          Ron dropped his glass of pumpkin juice like a hot poker, but he paid no notice to the orange liquid that damped his robes. "DON'T tell me that you're actually giving _Snape_ the benefit of doubt."

          Harry stared at the letter intently. "Then we'd better make sure that it _IS him, before we confront that slimy git. Anyway," he said, nodding at the letter. "What's this one about?"_

          Hermione took a sip of water, and scowled at the parchment in her hand. "Listen to this."

          __

___________________________________________________________________________

 Consanesco=to become healthy.

Occulo=private/secrecy/concealed

Author's note: Thank you, to the nice folks who wrote in to say that there ARE people reading! Till next time, and I love you all. 

**KDarkMaiden****, ooh, thanks for reading! (and for writing in to say that you did.) **tomzgurl77,** yeah, Ron seems quite unlikely to write such stuff, sorry. ****Silent Cobra, thank you. Original….wow! ****Merlana****, he's dropped too many hints, and now he's in hot soup. **JustJeanette**, uh-oh! Too dark for your liking? ****Da**** Bomb, yeah, it should be interesting…..i mean, I'll try to make it interesting. Not sure about whether she'll meet him, though. That's giving the plot away! ****Elphaba** Snape**, thank you….nice to know that. **xSnapeLoverx**, he's not OOC? Yay!! Pumpkinpiebaby, Snape's mean, yup! ****Lady Nessa Fefalas, hey! I can't find your fictionpress fic. Never mind. Concentrate on your current one……it's worth your attention****. Aindel S. Druida, thank you for telling me that. **Eagel33**, nice! Urging me on like that. **Organized Chaos 1982**, hehehe! It's getting chaotic. ****A stranger, cool! Neat name. **Snapecake**, Here's more of Snape for you to chew on. **Jenn****,** awwww….what a nice thing to say**.****** Raven, yeah, I made Snape kinda sinister here. Not your usual lovey-dovey professor, I'm afraid****. Usagisanpe, *laughs* yeah, Snape just can't stop asking Hermione to shut up, eh? ****I-Love-Snape, Snape's merciless……..and Hermione's just about to find out. Stay tuned, and once again, cool name. ****GeekGoddess1, oh, sorry for misspelling your name! Maybe I need to get my eyes checked. ****Nekura****, wow…..skilful words? Cool! I hope you don't think of me as one of those dictionary-eating people, though. Actually, they're pretty simple, but thank you anyway! I'm trying to keep Hermione in character here. Tell me how I'm doing, please?**


	6. Lucrum

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

__________________________________________________________________

**OWL POST NO.4**

**STATUS: SENT AND RECEIVED.**

**CURRENT STATUS: READING…**

_________________________________________________________________

_Dear Hermione,_

_          Congratulations, my girl. You have really outdone yourself this time. Do you know, Hermione, that your little doings almost cost me my life? You don't? Well, you do now. Oh, well. I guess my mortality is insignificant to a meddling girl like you, so I shall not elaborate further. Just be thankful, you little monster, that I did not die, after all. Not yet. Soon, but not yet._

_My embezzler,_

_          Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you. I just called you a thief, and I mean it. There is a slight change of plans. Remember your darling Victor, who almost broke his neck? Here's a bit more information for you to chew on. His 'accident' is only the tip of the iceberg. I know it for a fact. My sources……..they're very reliable, and therefore, do not doubt my prediction. Warn your famous friend, if you wish to. When the true One strikes, even I would not be able to shield him. And should he die, I wouldn't be weeping. I will probably be dead, as well._

_          And that brings us to today's letter. I have a proposal, but fret not, my dear. It does not concern marriage, or anything of such horrendousness. No, I suggest a……collaboration. Between you and I. You shall disclose the innermost secrets, the private sanctum of your famous friend. In return, I shall grant him a better chance of survival. I need your favour, my girl. My life….my life is hanging on a thread as thin as spider's silk. It does not matter to you, an ignorant creature, if I die. But know this: my death will be felt my many as I am the only one with the 'gift' to manipulate His trust. Without me to put my life in the line of fire, He will rise even more rapidly, and nothing would be known about His plans. In fact, you can say that I am buying your friend time, by foiling my Master's wishes._

_          So you see, Hermione, how your loose lips and your long fingers can make a difference. My loyalty, my servitude was questioned just yesterday, and I need to bring Him something to regain His credence. Initially, He wanted Harry Potter to be brought before him. But I 'convinced' that martinet that such a feat would be impossible, now that the boy even has an Auror for a professor. Nymphadora Tonks, the green sapling, was made Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, if I'm not mistaken. That child……..! Albus has never made a worse choice._

_          Personal feelings aside, back to our deal. Now, He wants nothing but a vial of Harry Potter's blood. What uses he has for it, I do not know. Albus Dumbledore doesn't, either, but I suspect Blood Magic. That poor, senile old man forbids me to breathe a word about it to anyone……..too dangerous, he said. But I know better. I am the one, after all, who spent those nights revering Him. I am the one who carries the burden of discovery, and the burnt of His call. So yes, I would say that I do know better._

_          You, my darling abomination, you will be the one….my partner-in-crime. Send me a part of your friend, at _midnight___. My servant shall be waiting, with a pouch around his feathery neck. You know what to do, I presume. But remember, that 'servant' shall flee, if anyone other than you shows up. And he is a smart one, that helper of mine. If you refuse…….well, let's just say that The Order will lose a very important member. And He will be even more unstoppable._

_Soon-to-be-revealed,_

_Your_ Peregrinus__

_Ps: Be careful, little girl. You don't know who might be watching you………I might even show up myself._

_Pss_: Tell Nyphadora that she is only made DADA teacher because Albus Dumbledore pities her, and wants to keep that half-baked Auror out of danger. Curses…..__

___________________________________________________________

Author's note: I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed. I'm currently taking those nightmarish driving lessons, and I don't exactly have the time to edit my chapters over and over again. Oh, and I'll try to complete this before Feb 28.  After that fated day, I probably won't have the time (or mood) to type even a word. Happy reading, pople!


	7. Amor

          "So are you going to do it?" asked Ron, wide-eyed. Harry's face was expressionless, as though deep in deducting the appropriate decision. 

          "It's Harry's blood," answered Hermione softly. "His to give……."

          "What if You-Know-Who himself shows up?" demanded Ron, as he brushed some crumbs off his robes. "Blood magic? And what if it's Snape?"

          "Think, Ron!" said Hermione exasperatedly. "If it is Snape, then he is going to die, unless You-Know-Who gets his token of loyalty. And if Snape's dead-"

          "Who cares if Snape's dead?" asked Ron hotly. He was incensed by Hermione's readiness to defend the invidious professor, and even more so by the way she was disagreeing with _him_ because of _Snape__._

_          Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, his eyes clouded. Harry knew that it was possible that the Order might lose a member that very night, and frankly, he wouldn't be mourning for too long, if the afore-said fellow was Snape. That gaunt man had given him too much unpleasant moments, for the past seven years, and Harry was very well aware that Snape was the one who 'goaded' Sirius to his death._

          "No," he said blankly, avoiding his friends' eyes. Hermione leapt to her feet upsetting her glass of water all over the table. Ron smiled smugly, at the ominous thought of the Potions Master at Voldemort's mercy.

          "Fine," said Hermione calmly, her brown eyes expelling nothing but frost, as she spoke. "And I thought that I was foolish enough to lap up his pleas. The Order's already short of one number, Harry. Do you want to lose another, in less than a year?"

          "He made Sirius feel inferior," burst Harry, as he clenched his fists with all his might, to prevent them from shaking. "Indirectly, he killed my godfather!"

*****************************************************

          Snape paced around the floor of his dungeon-like office, his hands folded behind his back. _This has gone too far,_ he thought, a tinge of regret haunting his consciousness. _Yes, my time is coming up…….but I shouldn't have involved a student. What a disappointment I am to Dumbledore. But letting people down isn't a new feat for me. My father never once said that I was his son. The 'Golden Years of Youth', all wasted on solitary existence. Friends, family. I embraced my 'family' at the first glimmer of appreciation. Death Eaters…..at least they made me feel like part of them. But not anymore. Even the Order is starting to see me as a dispensable wand-bearer. Live, die, it does not matter. But she does._

_          The hand of the clock was just about to signal the arrival of the witching hour, and Snape was more restless than ever. He wanted to flee, from the forsaken world, from the clutches of his twice-born Master. As Severus Snape looked out of his window, at the dark, misty, starless sky, he realised, that after years of denial, he was jaded. _

          A tap on the glass broke him free from his despondent thoughts, as Acteon the Great Horned Owl rapped the smudged glass soundly with a nefariously curved beak. Snape smiled, when he saw that the mandible was tinted scarlet, a sign that the winged predator had fed on some unfortunate prey.

          "Just in time," he murmured, heaving the heavy window open. Acteon tilted his head, allowing the disquieting-looking wizard to place a dragon-hide pouch around his thick, feathery neck. 

          "The same girl, my friend," hissed Snape. "It is she, whom you would seek. The one who bears the only antidote that would bring me back from the grips of His venom. Seek her, Acteon, and you might not lose a friend, after all."

************************************************

          Hermione's nose tingled, as she wrapped Harry's Invisible Cloak tightly around herself. It wouldn't do, to catch a cold-not when she was about to break every rule in the book just to help a desperate man. _Why am I helping him? Is it pity that moves my heart or….?_

          "Hey," muttered a disgruntled voice that reeked of bitterness. "You're not the only one who requires invisibility, you know."

          "Sorry," said Hermione curtly, not meaning it at all. He had not quite forgiven Ron for their earlier dissension, and as for Harry…..

          "I thought that you might be a little more grateful, seeing that I went through all that unnecessary trouble to sneak this cloak out from under his pillow," said a very sulky voice, whose speaker was unseen.

          "Thank you then," snapped Hermione, as she made sure that the portrait hole was once again shut, leaving no apostate marks that a very nervous girl had just broke her curfew. "What about the blood?"

          "I got it," groused Ron under his breath. "This stinger made him slap his arm like a pinched pig, but like you said, he never woke up."

          "It's not a stinger, you knothead," said Hermione, although she had to conceal a smile. "It's called a syringe, and yes, he didn't felt anything because my Obtorpescio potion isn't as weak as yours," she answered matter-of-factly. "Looks like taking Potions for NEWTS isn't so irrelevant after all, eh?"

          "Remind me why I'm doing this," said Ron calmly, shivering like a prairie dog. He hated to admit it, but he owed Hermione's potion for his stealth. Ron shuddered, remembering the pure ruby blood that flew smoothly into the syringe, and the way Harry's eyes all but fluttered open. He was so jittery that he emptied the entire bottle of Obtorpescio potion onto Harry's arm, and watched as the transparent liquid seeped into his friend's skin before his very eyes.

          "You're doing this because you know as well as I do that if Snape dies, Harry would go soon after. Do you honestly think that Dumbledore stopped Harry from going to Hogsmead the week a massacre was reported purely because he was paranoid? Or that the Dementors stormed into the Tree Broomsticks the day Harry was in the Hog's Head Inn because they were confused? Maybe, the arresting of Jeeves Hayden, a Death Eater three days ago was just another coincidence. Wake up, would you? Harry's fine and dandy because someone's risking his life out there, and I don't mean Cornelius Fudge that puppet!"

          "Fine," said Ron, squeezing his eyes shut. "Take this," he whispered, thrusting the vial of blood into his friend's hand. "I don't want to hold a vampire-attracting parcel."

********************************************************************

          Acteon watched, with his calculating eyes, for the arrival of Hermione. He couldn't see her, that was undeniable, but as a bird of prey, his secondary senses were heightened considerably, to the point of sheer accuracy. But as Hermione and Ron edged towards the owlery, Acteon, perched atop an ash, turned his head in suspicion. He could not swerve his eyes, but he knew the direction of which a new_, fresh_ scent was coming from.  Acteon prepared to take off, and collect his burden, but more then a minute later, his wings were still folded. 

          Acteon the One-Eyed sensed not one, but two trespassers. Something was wrong.

*******************************************************************

          Snape leapt up, when he saw the huge owl at his windowsill. His heart plummeted like am unmanned broomstick when he realised that the pouch was empty. "So she did not come?" he asked softly, stroking the bird's head with a quivering finger. "But that does not take me by surprise…."

          Snape sighed gustily, and ran a hand through his greasy locks. _I might as well write a final letter, _he mused resentfully. _And tell her that she will lie awake for many days, ridden with guilt at the death of her friend…….and mine_. 

          But as he returned to his usual post at his cluttered desk, a low, rumbling hoot sought its way into his ears. "What is it?" he asked, dipping his quill into a bottle of scarlet ink_. The colour of spilt blood_, he thought rancorously_. My blood._

_          Acteon darted from the window onto Snape's shoulder, making the man scream out in pain. "WHAT is it?" he roared, grabbing at a handful of rags to stall the blood that seeped out from his wounded shoulders. Acteon's dagger-like talons were not blunt._

          The hunter on flew to and fro towards the door, as though taunting Snape to follow him. He pecked at the pouch on the table, emitting a hauntingly bloodthirsty sound.

          Snape took a deep breath, and inserted his wand into his pocket. "Don't you dare lead me onto a wild goose chase," he threatened. "Or I shall take back the life that I saved last winter."

          Acteon stared into Snape's black eyes unflinchingly. Behind him, laid the pathway to Snape's survival, and the turning point of Hermione Granger's life.

*******************************

          "I think that bird is looking at me," whispered Ron, as he and Hermione huddled under a tree by the owlery. Hermione glanced at the nasty-looking creature, and slapped at a mosquito. 

          "Honestly, Ron," she said impatiently. "I didn't know that you are an ornithophobic."

But she, too, felt a series of chills travel up her spine, as the owl stared unblinkingly at her. 

          "He's coming," said Ron in a panicky vice, as Acteon spread his immense wings and swooped towards him. "That bird is coming to get me!"

          Hermione was about to tell Ron not to be silly, when Acteon collided with her friend's head. It was not a piercing attack, like he used to strike rivals such as falcons. On the contrary, it was the sheer force of momentum that delivered the crushing impact through Ron's skull. But when Ron fell to the ground, clutching his head, Acteon, too, dropped like a dead hare. He had done his last task for the one who saved him.

          Hermione knelt beside Ron, and threw off the Invisibility Cloak. Disbelief washed over her, but she knew that the owl was, indeed, aiming for Ron, and it was not a random freak accident. 

          "Ron!" she called, as her freckled friend let out a moan. She saw that a tiny orifice was created, at the spot where Ron's head met Acteon's beak. 

******************************

          "He will live," said a cold voice, a monotonous one that reminded Hermione of the prisoners of Azkaban. So unfeeling, and downright chilling. She drew in a breath. Whipping her head around, Hermione could see no one. And then she realised……Harry's cloak was gone! 

          "But I wouldn't," said the voice. It strongly reminded her of Snape, but she had no proof. Hermione felt like crying, at the sight of her the mess. Ron was still clutching his head, but he said nothing.

          "Here's your blood…….Peregrinus," she shouted at no one in particular. "And may it do you good."

          "Thank you," said the voice, as the vial of blood vanished from her outstretched hand. She felt, for a moment, as though a ghost had swept pass her, creating a small rush of wind, making her robes rustle.

          "But owe me your identity," said Hermione trembling in the chill of the night.    "Are you…..Professor Snape?"

          But he was gone.

**************************

          Hermione awoke the next day, and was promptly summoned into Professor McGonagall's office. The Transfiguration teacher old her that someone had left a parcel for her, a misshapen bundle. When she opened it, the Invisibility Cloak's shimmery texture unravelled itself, but as she took it out, a letter fell at her feet. One last letter, a final one.

        "You took my father's cloak?" asked Harry quietly. Hermione wished he had not spoken, as the sound of his voice accused her of more treachery than a thousand screams. "And you stole my blood?"

          "She…..she didn't," said another voice, just as embittered. "I did." Ron, his head bandaged, sat up in his bed, and shook his head at Hermione, motioning for her to remain silent. "I was the one……I used the Obtorpescio potion, and stuck a stinger into you. So yeah, I'd say that I was the one."

          "Ron," said Harry, as he sighed. "Hermione, you're more righteous than that. Do you mind telling me what, and how did that happen?"

          "I don't," she smiled. "It all started with a letter, and ended with one."

*******************************************

_Dear Hermione,_

_          Today, you shall be more than the insufferable know-it-all that had plagued me mercilessly all those years. Today, a new chapter is written, in which the story of our paths will finally be straightened out._

_          First, I must thank you for your little gift. Yes, I am allowed to walk this land a little longer, and I might even say that I will live to see you 'graduate'. Frown not, Hermione, for this wouldn't be the last encounter. Yes, this is the last letter, but it certainly wouldn't be the final chapter._

_          I have decided to be patient, as forbearance is a virtue. Mellowed out, you might call it. I shall not sign this letter, Hermione. I can no longer be your Stranger, and I don't want to remain one. But this is where our paths end. However, there is always a possibility that sometime later, maybe after the Final __Battle__, someone will come along, and continue those paths. And who knows? Perhaps they might intertwine once again. _

Animo

_________________________________________________________________

THE END

_______________________________________________________________

Glossary:

Animo: Having life/alive

Amor: Love

Amator: A friend/admirer

Caminus: A large forge/hearth

Caritas: Affection

Consanesco: To become healthy

Crutio: To torture/torment

Depereo: To perish in love

Efflo: To breathe out/blow out

Furor: Madness

Lucrum: avarice

Obtorpesco: To become stiff/numb/insensible

Occulo: Private/concealed/secrecy

Veritas: Truth

AND

Peregrinus: Stranger


	8. Iniuria

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

____________________________________________________________________

**OWL POST**

**SENDER: HERMIONE GRANGER**

**RECEIPIENT: SEVERUS 'SNIVELLUS' SNAPE**

**STATUS: SENT AND RECEIVED**

**CURRENT STATUS: READING IN PROGRESS….**

____________________________________________________________________

_Dear Peregrinus,_

_          Yes, it is I, your worst nightmare, as you were so kind to state in every single post. You, my Stranger, you have given me all those headaches that I most certainly do not deserve! It has been a week since your last letter, your final eventual one. Honestly! What sort of person is cowardly enough to unburden his dilemmas on another, manipulate a sympathetic soul, and finally, vanish into thin air? _

_          Fortunately, O Peregrinus the Mysterious, I, the so-called know-it-all, have managed to track you down. No, let me rephrase that: I unearthed your identity weeks ago and now, I've finally summoned enough wit to pay you back. But you see, I'm a little smarter. You cannot confront me, because by doing so, you would be admitting to be the sender of those nightmarish posts. I have been told that my sense of logic is remarkable, and now, it has come in handy._

_          Don't call me 'dear girl' you beast. I am not to be endeared to a caitiff. But now, let me tell you about my day._

_          I shall only talk about Potions, as that was the worst lesson all day long. I am, in my humble opinion, a superior student, to the point of overshadowing my poor Potions Master himself. He is losing his touch……not that he has any. For instance, he actually sprinkled flaked Chimera's scales into the Possidion Plasm instead of powdered__ Chimera's scales. It was a minor error, but the surface area of the ingredients is extremely crucial in ensuring a triumphant Plasm. No wonder the Potion took a full hour to complete, instead of the predicted 30 minutes. Really! One would think that he was unsatisfied with his pay, the way his incompetence shines so prominently…….. _

_          And to top it off, he had this very sneaky look about him, as though he knew something that I don't. To be frank, I am certain that everything that he knew wouldn't even make up a fragment of my wisdom. For seven years I had been downplaying my intelligence, to save him the embarrassment of his glaring ineptness. I am insulted that my erudition doesn't get the recognition that it deserves. Perhaps I should apply for his post instead. Not for the galleons of course, but just for the sake of giving the other students a better, more competent teacher, don't you think? It is very pathetic and tragic, that as a mere student, I have more than half his gift and prowess._

_          Now Peregrinus, I too, must end this letter. There is a very ugly creature banging on my window, and for some strange reason, I have a vague intuition that this hideous Cyclops was seen before. This repulsive, distorted owl. Peculiar behaviour, even for a bird. As though……motioning for me to follow him._

_Your Peringeniosus Pernicies_

_Ps: I think that I shall apply for the Defense Against Dark Arts post instead, after graduation. _

_Pss: The owl seems to be very intent on getting me to trail him. I wonder why._

_________________________________________________________________________

Glossary:

Peringeniosus: very clever

Pernicies: Scholar

_______________________________________________________________________

ALRIGHT, THIS REALLY IS THE END. CIAO!


End file.
